


The New Age

by ract46



Series: Random Oneshot Thoughts [2]
Category: Dark Angel, Stargate - All Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Science Fiction, Wordcount: 100-500, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mars Incubation Centre was completed and opened in 2260.  In 2278 sixteen year old Genim is assigned to his Dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short start of a story idea that _I may or may not_ develop.

The world did not end on 21 December 2012; it merely shifted.

The ice caps had been melting faster than ever record. The ozone layer was still depleted; reduced to less than half the levels recorded in the early nineteen eighties. The coronal mass ejection had been observed less than ten minutes before it reached earth; the electromagnetic pulse enveloped the planet, and all communications were blacked out; electricity was no-longer produced as the power stations shutdown; the world plunged into cold, wet, darkness.  
Then the ice caps collapsed and the worlds’ axis tilted.

Antarctica was no-longer buried under miles of thick ice and snow with the shift of the earth at the start of the first Katun of the thirteenth Baktun; and with its warming They awoke, ancient alien Gods; They opened the Gate and more of their kind arrived; through their laws, their rule, and their might They prevented the descent of mankind to a new dark age.

Within five generations their rule of mankind was absolute.

Within ten generations they had rewritten the DNA of mankind.

The Dominants were created to be faster, stronger, more assertive, accelerated healing and metabolism, enhanced eyesight and hearing, enhanced immune system and stamina. Their human DNA infused with best from other species; becoming ‘ _Homo Sapien Lupus_ ’ and ‘ _Homo Sapien Panthera_ ’.

The submissives were created to be more agile, diffident and obedient; engineered so that the only hair they grew was their eyebrows, eyelashes and the hair on their head. Their existing DNA tweaked; becoming ‘ _Homo Sapien Seruus_ ’.

The Mars Incubation Centre was completed and opened in 2260.

The Dominants ruled, answering only the Awakened; the submissives catered to every need and whim of the Dominants. Only Dominants had family names; submissives took the family name of the Dominants they were assigned to.

Then at the end of 2262 the Awakened returned home through the Gate; leaving the Dominants in control, the Awakened ruling from afar.

Genim knew all this, it was covered in the history classes that all students received; even submissives like himself. But he wasn’t really concentrating on the lecture; today he was meeting the Dominant he had been assigned to. All submissives were assigned to a Dominant to serve when they reached sixteen Earth standard years. On Mars the orbit around the sun was nearly double, or 1.88 times the Earth’s orbit to be more accurate; but throughout the Sol Imperium the standard day and year were based on Earth’s rotation and orbit.

Genim was being prepared to be taken to his Dominant; his body naked and oiled, the temporary collar fastened around his neck and the leash attached to lead him to his Master; only then would he be fitted with his permanent collar. All Genim knew about his Dominant was that he was a Lupus, and that he was twenty-two standard years.  
He clasped his hands behind his back; eyes cast to the ground as he is lead through the complex to the life he has been trained for since the day he emerged from the gestation chamber; to his future, his Dominant. Derek Hale, brother of the Alpha of the New Beacon Hills settlement in Northern Tharsis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Syd for correcting my mistake on the Mayan Long Count; I've also tweaked a couple of parts based on comments to hopefully make some things clearer.
> 
> I don't know if I will return to this to develop it further; as with everything I post under this series it is random thoughts and ideas that I have that get in the way of whatever story I am currently working on. I may return to it at some point.


End file.
